legion begins
by Dark legion leader
Summary: the start of a smart new life form on earth


Chapter 1: what's that

This fanfic will be about my OC legion and how he came to be

There can be a lot of input from any one that reads it and also if you flame me I will just take it a fuel to type more wahahahahaha also I might find you and flame broil you back. If you spot something that you are confused about please feel free to message me and I will clear it up. I will be trying to have as few mistakes as possible everyone should feel free to help me with this. So any way onto the story

1234567890123456789012345678901234567890

years ago the last of the first stars in all the universe approaching the end of its life meets all of the requirements to go supernova but something unexpected happens instead of going super nova the little remaining mass crashes down into a single point and then releases all of its mass as light energy. And these rays when in every direction.

Now in an ancient jungle on a earth like planet there was a single celled organism that was in the process of mitosis when a single ray from that very star struck it right through the nucleus causing it's genetic information to drastically shift and new mutation that the single celled organism was not able to correct before it finished its division in which it became a two celled organism. Being a two celled organism has its benefits meaning it can now eat other cells much easier and this group of cells kept growing and eating and growing until it happened across a mass of plant mater which it ate and the information from the eaten cells the ability to create chloroplasts was taken and these chloroplasts it gained gave it energy by taking the byproduct of its mitochondrion and made more energy using that and light made what the mitochondria used as a byproduct creating a loop using the sun for energy this mass of cells even gained the mass of the plant cell that it ate and was able to create more cells.

Continuing on it went around eating whatever foreign cells it came across by dissolving its cell was absorbing the insides and the remaining cell wall and then using the mass from the eaten cells to make more of its own cells. Nothing organic around it was left uneaten grass, dead leaves, fallen fruit, single celled organisms and some insects and bugs. after it was about the size of a rat when a small mammal stepped on it and the mass of cell started trying to eat it but it kept squirming and trying to escape but the mass of cells reacting to this active movement by surrounded the mammal so that it could not escape and after it consumed that small mammal something changed, the mass was now able to think and it wanted to be able to think more so it set out for more food and hopefully small mammals attributing the ability to think to them.(and thus the sound of death bells begin ringing for us all)

Going and trying to find more of these mammals it moved around slowly until it found some however whenever it found them they ran so it decided to slowly follow and stay low to the ground it found them once more and it watched them for a while focusing on them and without noticing it slowly turned it to a generic copy of them and one of them saw him and went up to him and started dragging him back it thought something was strange and looked down and it looked just like them so it followed and later when the others stopped moving it decided now was the time to eat them and slowly stretch over all of them and trapped them together and started eating them and after a second they started trying to escape but couldn't it finished eating all of them except for one and it slowed down and analyzed it as it was eaten cell by cell and figured out how it was put together and how it moved and ..What ….caused …it to move …and ….think.

It had found it the intelligence that it was it was looking for. What allows it to think, it must find more.

123456789012345678901234678901234567890

A short time later the mass is now a size of a large house cat. A monkey sees a greenish gray clump with veins of red and blue and yellow that move slightly, the monkey goes and pokes the clump and its finger sink in to the mass but then the mas sticks to the monkey and then the monkey tries to pull its finger out of it only to fail it then tries to push on the mass to get it off its finger only to get its other hand stuck. the mass now realizing the monkey is stuck starts slowly stretching its self over the small animal the animal only starts to get more frantic till only the face isn't covered and then the mass completely covers it and slowly let's all air out until the monkey it suffocating the mass then starts eating it and realizes that it too would add to its intelligence so it starts with eating the brain and then the rest of the body now making it a similar size to a full grow monkey.

The mass then takes to the try to find more monkeys while going up a tree it realizes how hard it is to move as a blob and focuses on having limbs that could grab on to the tree and it makes some crude limbs that it raps around the tree and starts to slither up the tree until it is on top of the canopy it starts looking for more monkeys and while on top it starts looking at the leaves and realizes how it gets most of its energy stop it flattens out its body so it is just looking around while gaining energy and it realizes it can split is body apart and both sides will still think and operate and most importantly communicate(a good note at this point the creature still does not verbally communicate so this is some sort of telepathic communicating I'm calling it hive mind for now because that's as close of term as there is to it). any way eventually the mass spots a monkey and begins to follow it back until it sees a large number of them gathered and then stays there watching them how they move what their shape is and how they eat and after a day or so it can successfully copy them then it tries to infiltrate the group as two smaller monkeys and succeeded an older monkey guides him/them to a nest with others and leaves them there.

later when all of them stop moving the two masses come together and start stretching over the nest and once they are over the whole thing it waits a few minutes then starts eating everything in it from the ten baby monkeys to the actual nest its self but instead of just eating it just makes it part of him where it just stays in place and it looks exactly like it was and then it slowly starts eating the tree until it is morning at which time it stopes and waits for the older monkeys to step on it. it is everything from the nest to where that branch connects to the main tree and it just waits keeping the small duplicates still like when they are sleeping eventually some of the older monkeys come to wake up the baby monkeys, however when they get to the nest they start sinking in to the branch where the more they struggle the more that they are stuck until they can't struggle any more once they stop moving and it finishes eating them it divides to split up into 4 groups and move out to find more food and now four mastiffs sized mases go out it four directions

One goes in the direction of first strong light (east-ish)

One goes in the direction of last strong light (west-ish)

The last two go in opposite directions in between them (north and south)

1234567890123456789012345678901234567890

A little while later the east one finds some blue liquid that has white sometimes so it walks down and finds some animal like thing lying down and slithers up and encloses it and then slowly eats it half way through it starts struggling but doesn't stand a chance. After it eats the head its thoughts gain clarity and it begins wondering what is in the blue and Wight liquid that it could use

Entering the water it finds that this liquid moves and will push and pull it with the waves and it does not know how to fight the waves. it tries to go further and notices a leaf floating on the surface and so it tries spreading itself paper-thin and manages to sort of stay afloat after getting some air underneath it and it slowly drifts off to sea preforming photosynthesis eventually some fish tries to eat it however the mass covers the fish and eats it slowly to figure out how it breaths under water eventually it finds the gills and copies them so that it can use them and also copies the fins to experiment with

1234567890123456789012345678901234567890

awhile back we find the north one slithering from tree branch to tree branch when it happens across a small bundle of twigs shaped oddly, in curiosity it creeps up closer and a small bird flies out and it just barely catches a foot but the momentum lets the bird fly up a bit before being pulled back down in to the mass and the mass then carefully copies the feathers and mesmerizes how the wings connect and then starts to experiment with those limbs and finds that they pull you up when you push them down and don't affect you as much pulling up

1234567890123456789012345678901234567890

we also have the east one who has comes across a farm and notices people and tries to make himself look like them only sort of succeeding thinking that the shirts as the shorts are some sort of fur as while the shoes some sort of paw and so it stumbles and they don't see it and head somewhere while it follows and starts copying how they move and how they look until they hop in a truck to leave so it decides to split up halve staying hear and half following when the thing took off it noticed that it had round spinners to move and tries to copy that after that fails it just starts following them will all intent to find them

1234567890123456789012345678901234567890

and the south one stumbles across a human tending some animal and listens to the conversation and attempts to understand what the human is saying and asks for the one that is following the people to try to learn speech and thinks that they/it should be called something like many

 **ok let me clear up any misconceptions there are no leftovers of what legion eats not even bones the only thing that might be left over is like if it had a rock lodged in it the rock would stay for now, later all of the minerals they would be helpful would be absorbed to however somethings it will rid itself of are things that are useless**


End file.
